Edge of Desire
by bellairmenna
Summary: Hotch became overly protective towards Prentiss after the Reaper ripped away his life and family. What happened when Prentiss decided to leave him and the team? will she finally be able to fix the broken man who always be her biggest desire? Or she'd rather walk away and give up on everything?
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah. This is probably my very first Hotch & Prentiss Fanfiction. I was just afraid to give it a shot before, because my latest fan fiction are still on going and I lost the idea to continue it. But I don't know why, this story just stuck in my head. Let me now what do you think about this. It's gonna be on a few chapters, and I'm still working on it. I didn't know what the title of this story was gonna be. I was listening to John Mayer song Edge of Desire and the idea just bumped into my head. I would really appreciate any reviews from y'all guys. I'm kinda new in this fan fiction world so, forgive me if you find any mistakes in the writing. Enjoy.. :) **

Chapter 1

Emily interviewed one of the suspects involved in child kidnapping that happened in Vegas. The case is all over the news. The BAU team tried their best to find the unsub and they finally got one of them. From their profiles, it is clear that the unsub got a partner which now MIA. The first unsub they caught was a 30 year old woman. They believed she helped her partner in order to protect her son.

"Where is your partner? Where is he, Linda?" she asked nicely. Linda just looked at her. She kept quite ever since they caught her.

"Listen, I know why you did this. You helped that bastard in order to protect your son. Right? But you don't have to worry about it. Once we got him, he can't do anything harmful to you or your son."

This time, Linda shot her with a disagree look.

"You don't know anything about him!" she finally spoke up.

"I know everything about him. What he did to you and what he will do to your son if you don't do whatever he wants. I know he is using you to lured his victims and finally cleaned up his mess."

Linda shook her head. She keeps quite. Emily exhaled. She really wants to help this woman but she doesn't know how to do that if Linda won't cooperate with her.

The interrogation room door was open. Aaron rushed in then threw a crime scene photos in front of Linda's face. Emily shocked with his sudden movement. Never expecting something like this.

"What the hell, Hotch! Don't show her those!" she protested.

"We are running out of time here." He answered to Emily then looked to Linda. "Wanna see what you did?! THIS is what you did!" He pointed the photos.

"You are a mother, you have a son on your own! If you want to protect him, this is not the way you did it! Is this what you wanna leave your son with when he grew up and found out that his mother is a sadistic killer?! You didn't do it because you have to protect you son, right? Maybe at first you considered yourself doing it because of him. But after a few killings, you started to enjoy it! And slowly, you realized that you turned out to be just like him! A psychopath! But instead of stopping yourself, you let yourself be it!" he accused.

This time, Linda snapped. She stood up and hit the desk

"YOU don't know everything about me! Don't you dare tell me what my son is going do when he knows everything! You son of a bitch!" she barked.

"Linda, calm down. He didn't mean that." Emily tried to calm her down.

"Hotch, we should give her a chance to explain everything! This is really not necessary." She continued

"She had her chance." Aaron persisted.

"Maybe we could give another…."

"Damn it! I said NO, Prentiss!" he yelled then shot a razor sharp glared to her.

Feeling totally confused, clueless and useless, Emily then stood up and left the interrogation room. Annoyed with Aaron's stubbornness and arrogant side. She knows that he just went through a horrifying part of his life because of Haley's death. But he didn't have to yell at her like that. She got a strategy to make that woman speak up by putting some empathy for her. She didn't even get a chance to do that. _Damn! _

How much she hated him when he acted like that. It was like he tried to underestimate her ability to interrogate that woman. She hardly struggled with her own thoughts. It's been three months since Haley's funeral and it's not the first time he loses like that. She has to understand that it was all because of his grief. She wanted to believe that he didn't mean to underestimate her. Bu the fact is, no matter how hard she tries to make her self believes in that thought, it still hurts like hell.

She exhaled. Tried to pull her self together.

"Em, are you okay?" it was Morgan. She turned to face him. Gave her best friend a forced smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"How long is he going to be like this? He shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Derek, just give him a chance. He tried to pull him self together." She defended Aaron. No matter how hard she tries to muffles her pain because the way he treated her lately, she still couldn't bear to spread him any more pain. She knows if they go to Strauss, his career will be on the line. She doesn't want him to suffer more lost. This job is the one thing he got left besides Jack. If he has to lose it, she knows Aaron will self-destructive.

The team continued the investigation. Aaron finally got a lead from his rage confrontation through Linda. Well, thanks to him that they finally got a lead to where their second unsub is. But unfortunately, when they got to the shelter where the unsub, Colby Franco is, he already kept his newest victim. If they rush their ambush, he will likely kill the kid there. Emily initiated to go there, try to convince Colby to let the kid go. She is going to distract him.

"I can go there." She said. The team eyes looked straight to her. Clearly disagree with her idea.

"What? We have to distract him. I can do that. In the meantime, Morgan can sneak out to the other side of the shelter and save the girl."

"No!" Aaron said firmly. He won't risk his agent to get hurt in there, especially not Emily.

"What are we going to do then? Sitting here and do nothing while that bastard do something horrible to the girl? I can't do that." She protested.

"Prentiss, there is no guarantee that he's not going to kill you just after you reach him."

"He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"We all know why he keep Linda alive. The profiles are clear that she's just his type. He didn't keep her just because she wanted to help him killed and buried his victims. But he's in love with her. He keeps convince her to kill her son at first. But after a few killings, you said it yourself. Her mental state changed. She started to enjoy the killings and willingly do anything he wants."

"And?"

"And she's brunette. His previous partners were all brunettes. Why can't I?" she finished her sentence.

He frowned then shook his head.

"She's right, man." Morgan finally said something. Aaron immediately shot him with a sharp eagle stare.

"Of course I'm right."

Aaron didn't say anything. What Emily suggested was totally make sense. It's just he can't and won't risk anything if something bad happen to her. He couldn't bear loosing another person he cares about. Now that Haley is gone, Jack is the only reason he's still breathing till today but not just him. There's another reason.

He glanced at the woman who waited for his answer. He noticed that since the reaper ripped away his life, she always been there for him. He hated the fact that he broke and she was the only person who saw it. Not literally just her. He was pretty sure everybody on his team knows. He just never showed his weakness in front of them. But this woman, she was there. Hold him close every time he loses. She never asked much. She was just there. Been on his side in silent. Never say much because she knew words weren't the things he wanted at that time. Her appearance and embrace was just like his escape.

He thought maybe she was just being a good friend. But after few visits he made to her place, he couldn't stop seeing her whenever he feels like crap and loses. She never protested. Always opens her door for him. Sometimes, he feels like a jackass because he treated her this way lately. He knows she doesn't deserve it. He doesn't know why he did it. It feels wrong. He doesn't understand his own feeling. That's what sucks the most.

The team finally agreed with her idea. He doesn't want to be the only one who concern here. It'll put a suspicion on them. He hardly accepted the tactical decision.

Emily made her way into the shelter while Morgan went to the other side of the shelter. SWAT team was also stealth their way into the shelter. The shelter itself was located in the middle of desert. She got a good reason to attract the unsub.

"Hello?" she called when she finally inside the shelter. Colby shocked with her appearance.

"Who are you?!" he suspicious.

"Sorry, I got a flat tire. I was just trying to call somebody but my phone's batteries dead. Can I use your phone? Maybe I could call my friend to pick me up." she said with a calm voice.

Colby looked at her from head to toe. Attracted. He smiled at her.

"Oh, sure. Why don't you come inside."

"Thanks. It's very nice of you." She followed him.

_Gotcha bastard!_ She said silently.

Surprisingly, when she got inside and spotted the girl he held in captive, she looked totally fine. The eight years old girl played with her doll.

"Is that your daughter?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"She's lovely."

"She is. So, are you new in this city?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just got here a week ago."

"No wonder."

Emily lowered her body to see the girl closely. Wanted to make sure she's perfectly fine. Unfortunately just after she reached the girl her shirt lifted a little, Colby spotted something attached to the back of her belt. The Glock. He immediately reached his own gun, cocked it and pointed to her. He told her to step back from the girl. Emily acknowledged the order. Waited the right moment to strike back. She carefully raised both hands.

Colby asked what was she doing there. She told him everything. That she is the FBI who is working on his case. He snapped then hit her with the back of his gun right in her face. A fresh blood ran from her left temple. She dropped. He kicked her in the stomach. She groaned then tried to get up but her head was a mess. The world around her keeps spinning. Lost her balance. Tried to reach her gun but he grabbed it and tossed it. He grabbed her hair pulled her to stand up. She stood up and looked at him right in the eyes. There was fire of emotion in there. She clearly lighted the fuse and now he's ready to explode. He threw her to the wall. Her face hit the wall and now she can feel the blood coming out from her nose. She also felt it broke.

She needs to fight back. She doesn't want to lose for this scumbag. She looked for the opportunity. He was ready to hit her again, this time with a broken wooden pole. Lucky her, she dodged and kicked him in his weakest point around his crotch with her boot heel. The kick was right in the target. He screamed then dropped. She didn't waste the chance to kick him back then cuffed him.

"Nice played huh? You played those brunettes because they were just your type. Now, what is it feels like to be destroyed by one? Just so you know, asshole! Karma is a bitch! And you're going to pay it. In jail!" she throttled him tight enough for a while then released it and got up.

Not long after that, Morgan and the SWAT team arrived.

"Where the hell have you been, girls?" she mocked them then walked out from the shelter.

When she got out, Aaron looked concerned. He called the paramedic to help Emily.

"I am fine, Hotch." She assured him.

"What did I tell you? You should've wait for the back up before taking any action, Prentiss!" his voice raising.

"I didn't have a choice! They were too slow! He could've killed the girl!"

"My order was clear! You go there, then delayed his action, wait for the back up, and try to talk him out of it! I sent you there to convinced him NOT to beat him up!" he literally barked at her.

"But.."

"I'm not finish!" he shut her up. She frowned. Clearly offended by his action. Humiliated.

"What is the rule you learned when you are out in the field, Prentiss?! DO NOT take any ridiculous action WITHOUT order from your commanding officer! And when you can't handle the situation yourself, then stealth! Make time until the back up come! This is a team Prentiss! Not an individual undercover task! If you can't deal with the tactical decision and simply just disobeyed orders, I think you should reconsider yourself of joining the bureau. Especially this team! You are suspended for a week."

All she wanted to do at this very moment was just slap him in his whole face and cursed him with every bad word that went through her mind right now. She hates being humiliated. Especially in front of everybody like this. She knows she was wrong. She disobeyed order. But he doesn't have to be an egotistical bitch because of it!

She kept quite after their argument. And yet she was still mad at him. In flight back to DC, Morgan sat opposite her and brought her a cup of warm tea.

"How's your head?" he asked softly. She always knows Morgan is the real figure of best buddy she ever had. Even so, she never told him anything about Aaron spent most of his night crying at her place. He has always been a great friend towards her. Care about her mostly. She is comfortable being around him.

"Just a minor head injury and broken nose but I'll live." She smiled. Turned her head to face the window.

"Hey, Princess. What's bugging you? Is there something going on between you and Hotch?"

She sighed. She knew he is going to ask about it eventually.

"I understand what you're thinking, buddy. But I don't think we have to talk about this. I was just beaten up by that bastard. The last thing I want is, talk about his issue? I don't think that's a good idea."

"But you know you can always talk to me anytime, right?"

She widened her smile.

"Always. And you always know I love you for that, right?" she replied.

He laughed then nodded.

"But really? You called me, girl out there." He offended.

This time, a crunchy laugh released from her mouth.

"What? You offended? You were as slow as a snail, man! I just couldn't help my self from taking him out. Sorry though." She still laughed a little.

"Well, someone wasn't very happy about that." He glanced at Aaron who sat alone in the back of the plane.

"Yeah." She answered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They reached the BAU headquarter at night. They all looked tired but relieved because they caught the unsub. Aaron walked straight to his office. The others prepared to go home. Morgan offered Emily a ride back but she refused. Said she still needed to do something. One by one members of their team left the headquarter. Not many people around the bullpen right now. Emily was busy with her computer then printed something on her printer. After that, she came to Aaron's office. Knocked the door. The unit chief was just finished with his case report.

"Come in." He replied. Turned his face to see the person who knocked his door. His face tightened while he realized it was Emily. Something quickly crawled up inside his stomach.

"Sorry to bother you. I just want to give you this. I've done my case report. It's on my desk if you want to take a look." She said then handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" he raised his eyebrow.

"My resignation letter. I want to put my transfer effective immediately."

He shocked to hear what he just heard. The words that came from her mouth was like an arrow stabbed right to his heart. He could felt a punch of guilt attacked his gut. Enough to made his conscious mind collapsed right away.

"You what?"

"I resign, sir."

"But, why?"

"I thought about what you said earlier and considered it. You were right. Maybe I should reconsider my self of joining the bureau. My old friend from Interpol offered me to work with them again. You were also right. I was a trained undercover agent who assigned in an individual undercover missions, he offered me my old job back. I kinda missed my time in undercover missions." She explained everything.

It was true that she misses her old time job. But she lied. The truth was, she never offered any kind of job from anybody. She still figures out what she is going to do after she quit the bureau. Maybe travelling would be a good idea. She just wanted to be away from everything. Everything that happened to them after the Reaper case was excruciating. Not just for Aaron Hotchner. It also affected her. The fact is, he is not the only one who's in pain. She was hurt too. Maybe even more deeper than what he felt. He just never understands what is it feels like watching someone you care the most loses and all you can do was just held him close to you, hoped that you could take away all of his burden. No, he will never understands that. Is it wrong that she finally giving up on something she hope will have a happy ending but the truth is, it isn't?

"You are not serious about this right, Prentiss?" He asked disbelief.

"Oh, I am a hundred percent positive, sir." She assured him. Tried hardly to muffles her own pain.

"You really could decide something like this that fast? I thought you love your job. You said it yourself from the beginning. You were also a hundred percent positive that you belong in this unit."

"Belonged." She corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Belonged, sir. I belonged in this unit. But I don't think it is still the right word. Past tense. I will not give you that letter if I am still sure that I belong here."

"Then, what changed it?"

"Honestly, I can't work and function if there's no trust on the job. Especially I can't be in the place that doubts my ability to do the job. Are you done? I really need to get going. Gotta clean up my stuffs." She smiled slightly.

He nodded a little.

"It was an honor to worked with you, Agent Hotchner." She gave him another smile. Sad smile. She also couldn't believe she finally saying goodbye to him.

He was totally speechless. Didn't know what to say or what to do. He knew it was all because of what he said to her today. He shouldn't have said that. Damn it, Aaron! He cursed himself. He was so reckless. This is what he feared the most. That Emily will leave him. Just like Haley did when they separated. God! He wished he could work out his brain and convince her to stay. But instead of doing that, his brain froze. He shocked enough to deal with the fact that Emily left him. Who will he come to when he need to keep his life back together? Nobody understands him like Emily. He couldn't lose her. He needs her.

_Ask her to stay! Convince her to stay, damn it!_ He struggled with his own thoughts. Part of him wanted her to stay and the other part was something he couldn't explain that said he should let her go. He squeezed his hair tightly. All of those thoughts kept knocked in inside his head. It was torturing. His mind felt like it was going to completely gone mental if he doesn't decide anything whether to convince her to stay or to let her go.

Dear God! He hoped she is going to change her mind and just stay so she doesn't have to put him under this torment situation. He looked outside his window with a great view to the bullpen. And in that moment, he knows he was already too late. She walked towards the elevator with a box of stuff. He drowned into his own hell that he created him self. Buried his face between his arms and pinned it down to his desk. It was too late. She's already gone.

He was staring at his office window. Figured out what the hell he did to her lately. How it was unnecessary. What made him did that. The only reason he could figure out until now was he chickened out. He became hyper vigilant about everything that'll put her into a danger situation. Even though he knew for sure that she was trained to protect her self. He was too afraid of losing another person especially not her. His Emily.

He formed a sarcastic smile around his face. Mocking him self. It was too selfish to call her like that at this time when he couldn't do anything to convince her to stay. He just let her walked away. She will never be his Emily. Because he is a coward who can't never put away a danger around her. Just like he couldn't save Haley. She deserves better than a coward. So, all he could do this time was just replayed all of the things they ever had together. Because those are memories he like to hold onto.

She stood in front of a big window in her apartment living room. She was looking outside the window. The rain was pouring outside. It sent a chill into every inches of her body. Hell, it sent a chill right inside her heart. She exhaled heavily. Cursing her self for not fight this crazy damn feeling. Rain used to be one of her favorite things beside snow. But today, at this very moment for the first time in her life, she had to admit she hate it.

Her memories played the moments she will never be able to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_ It was late. It was raining. All she could do was just drive and stand in the silent. She had no idea what happened to him. Why was someone calling her this late to pick him up? He wasn't at his apartment. He wasn't at his office either. The caller said he didn't' know who else to call because on his call history her number was the last call he made today. Her heart raced fast. Is something bad happened to him? Did he do something stupid to destruct him self because of Haley's death? God she wished it didn't happen. He was broken and blaming him self for not been able to saved his ex-wife. _

_ Emily parked her car outside the bar just a few blocks from their office. She rushed in to the bar. Within a second her eyes caught a glance of his figure. He was there. Sat in front of the bartender. Without second thoughts, she walked towards him. Patted his shoulder softly after she reached him._

_ Just after he turned his head to face her, she could see clearly the darkness in his eyes. It was pain in there. It's not the Hotchner she knew when they are out in the field. This is not her boss who she respected for his work, dignity and loyalty for the bureau. Not the kind of man who always be the Alpha around the team. She didn't see that image in this man who now standing just a few inches from her. _

_ His shirt wasn't tucked. His hair was a mess. She was also aware of the dark circles around his eyes. _

_ "Prentiss?" he frowned. Confused about her appearance. _

_ She smiled to him. A warm and friendly gesture from her, enough to made him comfortable. God! She's beautiful, Aaron muttered. He had no idea how the hell on earth he could be thinking of her this way. A few shots of that freaking Vodka enough to clouded his brain. _

_ He tried to washed out his brain from those imaginary nonsense that now haunting and whispering his mind. Yes he is drunk. But he was pretty sure he sobered enough when those thoughts possessed him. And for the first in his life, he enjoyed the view of her figure sitting right next to him. He was too blind to see it after all these times he spent with her on the job. _

_ "Why are you here?" he finally asked. _

_ There was an understanding looked on her face. _

_ "What do you think I'm here for?" she asked back. He raised his eyebrow._

_ "He asked you to pick me up?" he guessed then pointed to the bartender. She shook her head._

_ "I want to accompany you. Just take all the time you need." She said then touched his hand. Stroke it softly. _

_ It was unexpected. She never intended to feel this way. But those sparks triggered after her comforting small gesture stroked his hand. She never doubts it in the first place that she always has a thing for her boss, which she can never figure out what. There's something on him that she wish she could fill in. She wishes she could be a part of. _

_ They just sat there for a few moments. He was busy keeping his mind straight and muffles his own pain. She was busy dealing with her own feeling which she lost control of it after the touched she made. She never asked much. Just be there until he feels like talking. _

_ The silent treatment continued until a few hours. He finally stood up and wrapped his jacket. Shared a tired look to Emily. She followed him. _

_ "You know, you don't have to have to drive me home, Prentiss. I can drive by my self. I'm not that drunk." He said. From his dark eyes she knew it wasn't true. He can barely walked straight after he stood up. _

_ "Are you?" she asked back. He sighed. _

_ "Look, I understand your concern, but you don't have to do this. Really I'm fine." _

_ Just after he finished his sentence, he suddenly lost his balance. That made her reflected reached him. She rounded her right arm into his waist while she reached his left arm and rested it around her shoulder._

_ "Try not to move too much. Or you'll let us both trip on our way to my car." She said. He was so close to her. They've never been so close to each other like this before. And to be honest, it only worsened her 'already lost control feeling'. She felt a tickled inside her stomach crawled up slowly enough to give her a funny sensation inside. _

_ "What about my car?" he asked._

_ "I'll find someone to pick up your car tomorrow. Anderson seems always free to do that." She said. _

_ Aaron scoffed. It feels funny. Being in the arms of the woman who possessed his mind from the very beginning of her arrival. Part of him wanted to feel glad, and just let this night be the night that the first time in his life he wanted to forget about anything that happened to him. He wanted to forget about the Reaper who always success ripping away his life just for tonight. The only reason he wanted to do this is all because of her. Blame her for always being nice to him, for always care too much about him. Isn't that something she also wanted? _

_ Just after they made their way to her car, he immediately erased all of those freaking thoughts that totally out of line. He is not the man who takes advantage under any possible circumstances. The alcohol knocked him out so he was thinking like a crap. There's no way he would let that happen. _

_ It was still raining after finally he sat in the front passenger seat. He just realized it after a sudden chill ran through his upper body. His shirt was wet. He glanced to the woman who now sat in the driver's seat. _

_ Emily looked at him. Realized that he's going to get sick. _

_ "Are you okay?" she asked after she realized his face turned red. He shivered. _

_ "Yeah." He closed his eyes for a second then sighed. _

_ Emily touched his forehead to see if his temperature rising or not. Felt a warm under her hand touched his forehead he immediately opened his eyes. He felt a sudden electric shock attacked his whole body as he locked up with her dark eyes. His brain froze for a little while until his instinct took over his whole conscious state of mind. Every cells and nerves in his body ordered him to do the only thing he had in mind right now. Before he could stop him self, he'd started to lean down and kiss her. _

_ She was too shock to realize what was happening at that moment. The kiss was soft and gentle. Her mind was blown by his unpredictable move. She never expected this to happen. Hell, she couldn't even resist the overwhelming feeling that exploded the moment their lips touched. She felt her body started to respond as she running her fingers in his hair. _

_ For not being so hypocrite, she admitted she enjoyed this. The tenderness they shared. Even though deep down inside her heart she knew it's only temporary. Once he realized what he was doing, it's over. _

_When the thought of it hit her, she pulled away. Brought him back into his consciousness. There was a disappointment and guilt in his eyes. She could clearly saw it immediately after she broke the kiss. And again, she couldn't help but lost in his gaze. _

_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. " _

_ "It's okay." She said then gave him a light smile. _

_ After that, she didn't say anything. She just drove in a silent. Aaron lost in his own thought. Blame him self for losing control over his own mind. Damn it! What was he thinking? That was highly inappropriate! She's his subordinate for God sakes! How could he let him self did something like that? God! He wishes Emily is not going to hate him for that. _

_ When they arrived at his apartment, she helped him again. He hated all of that. He hated the fact that he cannot do anything for him self. He felt like a sick man who cannot take care of him self. But what he hated the most was, the fact that she saw his weakness. This woman will think he is weak. He's incapable of doing anything even to take care of him self. Pathetic! _

_ Shit! All of those thoughts and feelings kept cramming down his mind. It made him nauseous and sick. The alcohol just worsened it. Something crawled up in his stomach and he knew in an instant he is going to throw up. He rushed in to the bathroom._

_ Emily followed him. It is clear that she was worried. She rubbed his nape and back while he spewed what's left in his stomach content in the toilet. Hoped that it'll help him feel better. She never imagined him to be like this. All of those images that have been embedded on him never showed something like this. He's falling apart. And she swore to God she would do anything to see him get better. Because after all of those tragedies that happened to him and his family, she lost him. She lost the Aaron Hotchner she used to know. _

_ After he threw up everything, she helped him get up and put him in bed. _

_ "I'm fine." He said. Even though he knew it wasn't true. _

_ "It's okay, Hotch. Let me help you." She offered. _

_ When he finally reached his bed, she wrapped him with the blanket. _

_ "I'm going to make you a ginger tea. It'll help settle your tummy. Do you need me to get you anything? Aspirin?" she asked. He shook his head._

_ "No. I'll be fine. You don't need to do that, Prentiss." He refused again. _

_ "Emily." She corrected. _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Technically we're not at work. You're my friend. My friends call me Emily. And I want to help. So, relax." She smiled. _

_ He finally sighed. He knew it would do no good arguing with her. She's just as stubborn as he is. It was his fault. If he didn't drink too much he wouldn't mess up like this and she wouldn't be here to see his vulnerable side. Damn!_

_ She left for a while and come back with a cup of hot ginger tea and an aspirin. He leaned his head against his bed and took a sip of the tea Emily handed him. It tasted good. _

_ "Can I ask you something?" he started the conversation. She nodded. _

_ "You never asked anything. Why?" he continued. _

_ "I assumed you're going to tell me when you're ready to tell me. But if you don't feel like telling, I'm fine with it." She answered. _

_ "Most people keep telling me that everything is going to be okay. That everything will be back to normal. And you don't." _

_ "Well, I'm not most people." She reached his hand. Stroke it gently. "And I knew that it's not true. In fact, it's never 'okay' about … what happened to us lately. Nothing is going to be the same. Everything changed. And there's nothing 'normal' about that." She continued. Shared an understanding look with his gray eyes. _

_ He just looked at her. That is why he could always trust her as a right person to share everything. She knows exactly what he feels. She's not trying to put some good words to make him feel better because she knows that's not true. And those freaking words aren't something he needs. All he needs is just someone who could understands him. Understands his pain. _

_ "Feeling better?" she asked. He just nodded. _

_ "Try to get some sleep. I'll check up on you tomorrow morning." _

_ He acknowledged her. _

_ "Thank you." That's all he could say. Didn't know what else to say. He really appreciated her kindness. _

_ She wrapped him with blanket before took a step to the door. Just before she reached the door, he felt his chest tightened. It felt heavy. And God knows how hard he tried to hold the tears in his eyes. His eyes began to sting. _

_ "Emily?" he called her name. She turned around and caught his eyes started to moist. Her expression was soft. And watching him like that made her heart break. _

_ "Stay, please.." his voice cracked. He tried to hold his emotion._

_ She answered it by moving closer to him to his side. After she reached him, she rested her forehead against him. She could feel his breathing. Hell, even his pain. The tears that he tried to hold finally dropped. She ran her fingers in his hair for a while. His body started to trembled. A quiet sobs escaped from his mouth. She pulled him closer as he drowned into his own grief. Her hands spontaneously rubbed his back softly. She let her own tears escaped her eyes. She would do anything to make this man feel better. Anything. _

_She whispered, "I'm here, Aaron. I'm here…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**New Update! Lucky me I had plenty of times to continued the story. Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Okay, so in these chapters, I thought I'm gonna put a little bit about Demily, which I also ship them. I ship Hotchniss too tho. isn't that weird that I love both ships? LOL. But, the big line here still about Hotchniss. Maybe I should write another fanfic about Demily. Hmm.. Let me know what you think about these updates. If you have any ideas about what to put in the next chapters, don't hesitate to let me know. I would really love to know what you guys think about the development of the story. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4

_With the broken heart, there's still beating.._

Emily took a sip out of her coffee mug. Hoping the caffeine will mess her head so she doesn't have to think about everything. Damn right she made a wrong and reckless decision. She never let her personal life affected her work before. She didn't even think about it twice. She just walked away. Just because of what he said. _Stupid!_ She closed her eyes. Breathed out once more before leaning her head against the wall.

Why is she always been an angel here? Why can't she just be a bad guy just this once? She really hoped that God turned her to be a sociopath right away so she won't be able to have any feeling and empathy for others. She wanted to be the heartless one here. She wanted it so bad right now. This feeling slowly torn her heart apart and it's torturing.

All she wanted to do at that time was just helped him through the worse day of his life. That's all. She never asked anything in return. She was voluntarily been there for him because she wanted to. There is something that she couldn't explain that keeps pushing her to do anything for him. So that she could finally see the Aaron Hotchner she used to know again. After Haley's death, what's left on him was just a piece of shattered soul. He was too broken. She wanted to be the one who put that pieces back together. She wanted him to know that whenever he needs, she'll always be there for him. She wanted him to understand that he is not alone. But the grief was too big and she doubts that it would pass easily.

She took another sip out of her mug before she heard a knock on the door. Her heart raced fast. She had a feeling that it was Aaron. She quickly put her coffee mug in the table then walked towards the door. She took a peak in the peaking hole. Her expectation was right. It's him. She opened the door.

She was shocked when she saw Aaron was standing there with wet clothes. She knew it was raining outside but what the hell did he do to him self?

"Hotch? What happened?" she asked with a worried look.

He didn't answered. He just stood there. Shivered a little. He stared at her deeply. More like indescribable.

"Come in." she offered then reached his hand to step in her apartment.

They were finally inside. Emily turned to him after she closed the door behind her. He was looking around, still no words. She moved closer then running her fingers in his hair. One particular gesture she always does to comfort him.

"Okay, what is it, Hotch?" she asked softly.

"Aaron." He corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"Aaron." She replied.

He still didn't answered. It was like he paralyzed, cold as a snow. His glare was sharp, looking deeply to her dark eyes. She didn't like it. She felt exposed by his glare. As if he could strip all of her thoughts. As if he could read her mind.

A split second later, before she knew what happened, he leaned down and pressed his lip to hers. Another unexpected move from him that made her feel totally clueless and confused. This time was different. The kiss wasn't soft and gentle like the last time as she remembered. More like forceful. It was like he tried to overpower her.

He was persistent and possessive. He ran his fingers in her hair as he pinned her to the wall behind her. She had no idea why Aaron became like this. He became more frantic. His hands started to inch underneath her shirt. That was when she finally broke the kiss. She held his hands. Stopping him from what he did.

"Aaron stop!" she said firmly. She put her hand on his chest. Pushed him softly.

He pulled him self away. But he was still pinned her to the wall. She could feel his breathing. There was madness and frustration in his eyes when she was finally been able to looked him in the eye. God! She didn't know what to do to him this time. He loses and she devastated.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Breathing heavily. Clearly tried not to spill his emotion.

"What do you mean?" she didn't understand the question.

He tightened his jaw. Furious.

"Why are you always makes me feel like a crap?!" his voice was raising. She frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Why are you even there in the first place?! I don't know what you feel! I don't know what you want! You just be there every time I lost! Then all of the sudden you decided to just walked away?! Hell, I can't even figure out what kind of woman are you Emily! Isn't that something that you want?! To took advantage of me? Took advantage of my grief?! TELL me what exactly do you want from me, goddammit!" He barked at her then hit the wall behind her.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. So, after all these times she spent to try to fix him he was thinking that she wanted something more from him? She felt her chest tightened. Her eyes started to moist. That statement from him broke all of the hope she held onto. For God sakes, she never expected something more from him. Not even to take advantage under any circumstances. She wanted to make him feel better. Is that too much to ask?

"Tell me, Emily. Is this what you want?" he asked then leaned down to kissed her again with the same rage he had before.

This time, she couldn't hold it anymore. She let the tears streamed down her face. She never imagined it could be this hard to face a broken man like him. The hardest part is, she never imagined about how much it hurts. The pain that now dominated her heart slowly killed her inside.

She pushed him again. She released a hard slap that landed perfectly in his face. She lost everything that makes her stand for him. She no longer had a grip to sustain her hope. Everything just smashed down and impossible to put it together again.

"Is that all you could think about me, Aaron? That I'm no different than a piece of SHIT who just wanted to take advantage of you?" her voice trembled.

There was a disappointment in her eyes. She was hardly tried to keep herself together.

"You are welcome to think about me that way if you want to. But I swear to God Aaron, no matter how VILE you think I am, I NEVER intended to take any advantage of you… Or wanted something more in return…" she sobs quietly. "I did that simply because… because I'm in love with you…"

He froze as he listened to her last sentence. Unable to moved. This was the last thing he wanted to hear from her. God! How could he been so blind to see it?

She closed her eyes for a moment. Swallowed her pain that keeps cramming down her heart. When she opened it, she tried to avoid any eye contact with him. She couldn't face him anymore. It was too excruciating, too painful. She had enough pain to deal. She couldn't take it anymore. Or else she'd rather destroy herself.

"Maybe it never crossed your mind. But that's the truth…" she took another breath.

"You asked me, what exactly that I want? Right now Aaron, I want you to get the fuck out of my apartment."

He didn't know what else to say. He never expected her answer. All he wanted to know was why she did all of that and just ditched him without any hesitation. But never imagined that was her answer. She is in love with him and he never even saw it in the first place. He was too busy with his own grief that will keep hunting him if he won't take any action to fight it. He never even thought about her, not even once. Then without knowing anything about what she feels, he just came here out of nowhere and accused her with something very stupid. Again, without even considering any of her feeling.

He walked out of her apartment with plenty of guilt that keeps stabbing his heart. More painful than the knife stabbing Foyet gave him. He was just too afraid about anything that will happen to her in the field. It was too overwhelming. All of it. The death of Haley, the fear about everyone around him will get hurt because of him. Before he could deal with any of it, Emily left him. Put him in the position, where he couldn't do anything to make her stay. He was frustrated. His anger took over his mind, so he started to find a way to blame it all on her. _Now who's the filthiest here, Aaron?_

After he stepped out of her apartment, Emily broke down. Dropped her body against the wall. She hugged her knees. Her chest felt heavier. She was barely breathing. Her body trembled. This was the first time she ever felt so vulnerable. She lost in her own feeling. She could easily fight the very dangerous unsub without letting herself broke down. But right now, she couldn't even fight her own feeling. Pathetic. The only thing she was capable of doing right now was just spilled everything. She let herself do the very last thing she ever wanted to do. Cried.

Derek Morgan whistled as he stepped out of his car. He held a book in his hand. He forgot to return the book after they landed back to DC. He borrowed it when he knew that the book owner also have the same taste of books like him. He wanted to read it again. For him, nothing could beat The Slaughter House-five. Surprisingly, she also shared the same interest about that book. He have that book but he left it in his hometown Chicago. That's why he borrowed the book from her.

So, he decided to pay the book owner a visit. He wanted to check on her too after the concussion she got while they were in Vegas. He knew it was late, but he had a bad feeling, which he couldn't figure out what. He stopped in front of her door. Noticed something unusual. The door wasn't really closed and unlocked. It drew a suspicion on him. He took out his gun as a precaution.

"Emily?" he called. Pushed the door that now easily swung open. He pointed a gun then expanded his peripheral vision. He sighed after he found her not far from the door. Surprised to saw that she was crying. He immediately went closer to her.

"My God! Emily, what happened?" He asked worried that someone might hurt her.

She lifted her head to saw him.

"Derek?" she called him with a cracked voice. He reflected moved closer to her then pulled her into his chest. Offered her a little comfort. He never saw her like this before.

"Sshh… It's okay, baby. It's only me…" he said softly as she crawled up in his chest. Her watery eyes seem swollen. It was clear that she cried a little longer before he came.

He had no idea what happened to her lately. He often caught her drowned in her own thought. She seems very distracted lately. He knew they had rules about not profiling to one another. But screw that! She is his best friend. He has to do something. All he could think was, that this must has to do with Aaron. He was the only person who also acted weird towards her lately. Emily also became more concerned about him after Haley's death. She was the one who always put an extra care of him. Maybe everybody in the team wouldn't realize it. But he did. He knew in an instant that Emily got the thing for Aaron. He could see it from the way she was looking at him. There was something that he couldn't explain about her glare towards him. It's just hard not to think about it that way after everything that happened between them.

He doesn't care if that man is his supervisor. Just because he was broken it doesn't mean he has to hurt other people. Especially not his best friend! His jaw tightened.

The woman in his embrace needed someone to hold her close while her world seems falling apart. And he would be very happy to be there for her. He did his best to make sure Emily feel better. Anything that could help her went through her sadness. Even though if that means, he could only be there for her without asking anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgan rushed in into Aaron's office. He was furious about what happened between him and Emily. Emily didn't say much. All he knew was just Emily quit from the team. That also surprised him. She couldn't just quit like that. Emily isn't the kind of woman who would give up her job for something like what Aaron did to her lately. Well, maybe she could. But it doesn't make sense. There has to be another reason. He didn't want to ask Emily more last night because he didn't want her to feel bad again. The only person he could ask right now is Aaron.

Just as he expected, the unit chief was already in his office earlier than usual. That was when he realized that Aaron wear the same clothes he wore yesterday. He stayed all night. He didn't knock the door.

"What the hell happened to her, Hotch?!" he asked directly. Aaron turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?" he pretended he didn't know.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Emily! What the hell did you do to her so she decided to quit?!"

"She was offered her old job back from Interpol. Said she missed that kind of job." He answered.

Derek scoffed. Disbelief.

"And you believe her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked with his usual less-expression look.

Morgan was shaking his head. He was totally disbelief with his boss. What kind of man he is? Why he could be careless about the woman who was willingly been there for him?

"You know what Hotch, I think you are too stupid for not realize it."

That drew Aaron's attention. He offended.

"Excuse me?"

"I guess you were just trying to deny everything because you are too afraid to face another lost, aren't ya?" he accused him. "You know, I always been a fan of your work and your leadership, Hotch. But now I ashamed of you! Why? Because the man I always adores, turned out to be a coward and chickened out because of his freaking grief!" he continued.

Aaron stood up from his chair. Upset about what Morgan said about him. He hit the desk.

"You don't know anything about me, Morgan! And that is none of your business!" he yelled at him.

"Clearly it does! It involved Emily. She is my best friend! Do you think I'm gonna let her falling apart when you just sitting here, dealing with your own unreasonable fear! She is in love with you! Can't you see it?! Are you too blind to see it Hotch?!"

The two agents are now yelling at each other. Fortunately there weren't too many people in the bullpen at that time. Not long after that, Rossi stepped in into Aaron's office.

"What's going on here?" the older man asked.

Aaron was still looking at Morgan with his razor sharp glare. A second later, he turned to Rossi.

"Nothing. What's up Dave?" he asked back.

"We have a situation. Another child had been missing. Where's Emily?"

Once again Morgan shared a sharp look with Aaron. Then he said firmly while still looked at Aaron.

"She quit!"

Rossi look shocked. He didn't know anything about Emily leaving the team. The most confusing thing is, why so sudden?

"Quit?! She can't quit! Not right now! We need her! All of the victim families aren't local. They couldn't speak English! She is the one in the team that could communicate with them." Rossi protested.

"We could get a translator." Aaron suggested.

"We don't have that much time, Hotch."

It took a while for Aaron to considered everything. Until he said,

"Let see what Garcia can do about the board."

_She's in love with you! Can't you see it?! Are you too blind to see it, Hotch!_

Morgan's voice kept buzzing in his head. Aaron couldn't stop thinking about it. He was too blind to see it? Yes he was! He never intended to hurt her. He just didn't know about his feeling. Damn right he is scared! He doesn't want her to get hurt because he's too afraid of losing her. Now his fear just keep getting bigger and bigger. She's in love with him. That's what he feared the most. Because he knew he couldn't protect her and that just made it worse.

If one day, he lost her, it would be the second time he lost the woman who loves him. He didn't think he could handle another guilt. He knew what he feels for her. He knew exactly. He just didn't want to admit it. He was too afraid. This sinking feeling slowly poisoned his mind.

He didn't know what he is going to say to her once he got into her apartment after what he did last night. It was too stupid! He shouldn't have said that to her! He hated himself for doing that to her. He knew she was broke down after he left. And also knew that Morgan was the only one who been there for her. He wanted to apologize for everything but that also mean he opened another chance for her to get hurt. Damn! He squeezed his hair tightly while his other hand kept holding in the steering wheel. He was unconsciously reinvented another memories about her.

Emily was staring down to the bubbles that surrounded her body. This feels really nice. At least she could finally found a comfort after a freaky night full of tears. Her head felt sore because she spent all night crying. She was hurt. She thought it would get better after he spilled all of her tears last night. The fact is, it wasn't. Now her eyes swollen and her whole body felt like she was beaten up. The worse part is, she couldn't feel anything inside. Her heart went numb. She doesn't even know what to feel right now. She felt like a robot as she kept telling herself to do things.

The only thing that weren't been able to stop since she got out of bed this morning, was the memories she wished never replayed in her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_Maybe for Aaron, he doesn't want to forget that day. The first time in his life to felt those strange feeling for the brunette who now sitting on her own desk. A few weeks after her first arrival at B.A.U, she clearly proved herself that she is competent enough to do this job. Aaron sighed. Still looking outside his window. Damn! How could he even feel this way? It is totally unacceptable! Technically, he is her supervisor and she is his subordinate. There is no way they could be romantically involved. The Bureau will not tolerate any supervisor-subordinate romantic relationship. Their careers clearly and without a doubt will be on the line. He loves his job and he is pretty sure that Emily wouldn't let any ridiculous things destroy hers. Ridiculous! That's right. This is ridiculous, Aaron! _

_ He quickly erased those imaginary nonsenses out of his mind. How the hell on earth he could think about starting any relationship with her? 'In your dreams, Aaron! Stupid!' He cursed himself. He blames himself. He shouldn't feel this way. He should get his mind straight right now or else he is probably going to gone mental completely!_

_ His mind stopped working suddenly when a soft knock on the door heard. He froze when he saw Emily was standing there. _

_ "Can I come in?" she asked then slipped her beautiful raven hair behind her ears. _

_Aaron nodded. Stiffened. She walked toward his desk. He feels like he is losing his mind and destroyed his 'bossy' image when his nostrils caught her unique scent. _

"_Here is my report for today's case." She handed a file contain with case report. _

_He received then checked it. That is simply because he wanted to keep her here a little longer. By pretended reading a case report, he putted on his regular emotionless and serious looks on his face. She sat in front of his desk. Placed her right leg to her left lap. _

"_Why are you still here by the way? Um, if you don't mind me asking." She continued. _

"_Not at all. First of all, I still have a few things to do here. And it includes this." He raised her case report. "Second, my apartment is too quite. So, I'd prefer to stay here a bit longer." He smiled a little bit. Enough to showed his dimples. _

_No matter how hard she tried to deny anything, Emily still couldn't resist a tickle from butterflies on her stomach every time she sees those dimples. She is already crazy enough to have a crush on her own boss. Damn it, Emily! He is married, for god sakes!_

"_I don't know that you could be funny. How is it your apartment is too quite if you have a family there, Hotch?" she chuckled. Her curiosity kicked in when she listened to his last sentence. _

"_Well, I guess I did." He gave her a painful smile. "Haley wants a divorce and have a full custody on Jack." _

"_Oh, Hotch I'm sorry."_

_She immediately felt like she got a hard punch of guilt to her stomach. Emily never expected the answer. Although she never intended to be happy to hear that, but she also cannot lie about something that slowly grows deep down inside her heart. Hope. _

_Am I being a bitch because I feel this way? She struggled with her own thoughts. _

_ "Why are you still here then?" he replied._

_ "Well, I can't think of any other good reasons why. I think it is same with your second reason." She raised her shoulders._

_ He smiled. _

_ "Does your mother still in D.C?" _

_ "Nope. She travelled through Europe. Now she's staying in Paris. But hey, seriously, why is it every time we start a conversation you have to bring her up? You really enjoyed your time worked for her didn't you?" she amused._

_ He laughed._

_ "Well, what can I say? That was my first command in security clearances. She is also the most discipline and well mannered person I've ever met."_

_ She scoffed. Never so surprise when it comes to her mother. Then looked straight to his eyes._

_ "You never changed, don't you?" she said._

_ "Sorry?"_

_ "I mean, when the first time I met you at my parent's mansion ten years ago, you still like this. Well, minus the hair of course." _

_ "I didn't think we ever met before." He confused. Then suddenly caught a glimpse of disappointment in her dark eyes. _

_ "You really don't remember?" she asked. _

_ He frowned and nodded a little bit. Not sure if he ever met her before. _

_ "I'm sorry Emily but I really don't remember."_

_ "Well, I guess I'm the one who was so excited when I knew you would be my supervisor. Because I thought a familiar face would help with the awkwardness around here." She gave him another disappointed smile. More like sad smile. _

_ "I really wish I did, but I'm sorry. I don't." he really feel bad about it. It is like he is being a total jackass._

_ "That's fine. It was ten years ago though. You probably don't remember. I was home from Yale in summer holiday. I wanted to put a stack of boxes from my car to my room. When I got to the stairs I almost fell, but lucky me there was you who saved me. You offered to help with the boxes but I refused. A few weeks after that, I saw you in a bar. You was drunk and caught a fight with some other drunken heads there." She explained. _

_ He became more confused. Why he couldn't remember anything? And the bar fights? That was probably the most embarrassing thing to hear from her. Why is it suddenly he lost all of his memories? Especially when it includes her! He should've remembered! But he can't! _

_ "You saw me drunk and got into a fights?" he asked disbelief._

_ She nodded so sure. _

_ "Well then, I'm so truly sorry that I can't remember anything, Emily. I feel really bad about it." He don't know what else to say to her. _

_ "Don't be. I get it." She smiled._

_ "What brought you to the B.A.U?" he tried to keep the conversation going between them. Really don't want to drop into another awkward moment._

_ "You." She said firmly. Shot him with a sharp eagle stare. _

_ Aaron felt a sudden electric shock attacked his whole body as he locked up with her glare. _

_ A second later, a witty expression were all over her face then she burst into a very crunchy laughter. _

_ "Oh gosh, Hotch! You get worked up so easily! I'm messing with you! Of course not 'you'! I've been keeping an eye for this unit for like the rest of my career in FBI." _

_ He cannot resist a laugh. This woman successfully made his mind totally gone mental. At least it could be loosen up the situation a little bit. _

_ "Well, I'm glad that you finally made it happened. How's the team?" _

_ "You have a very great team here. They are all very nice. Strong bonded and I don't know, supportive to each other. This is the best team I've ever work with since I joined the bureau." _

_ "You know, I keep wondering about the bar fight, Prentiss. I can't remember anything about it and it's just wrong, right? I don't usually forget things." _

_ "Oh, you were pretty messed up at that time. You know, too drunk. It is normal if you can't remember anything when you drunk. You don't have to feel bad. It's okay for having a bad day. Well, even though it was rough that night." _

_ Aaron gulped. Swallowed his embarrassment. All of those images he tried to build in front of her destroyed. Clearly this woman had seen his bad side. And that is not what he wanted. He never want anybody especially this pretty smartass agent to see his weakness. He has a pride as a man in charge. He takes control in everything especially the team. He wants everybody to see him as a good leader. Not the kind of person who's vulnerable, broken, messed up and will considering putting a fight with others. _

_ "Are you done with my report?" she asked. Brought him back to his conscious state of mind. _

_ "Yeah. Are you gonna go home?" _

_ She nodded and stood up from the chair. _

_ "My date's waiting for me." She added with a smirk._

_ "Wow! I'm sorry to keep you here then. You didn't tell me that before." He apologized. Something suddenly crawled up on his stomach. _

_ "Relax, Hotch." She giggled. _

_ He just responded it with a smile. Disappointed smile. _

_ She walked towards the door. Ready to leave. But after she reached the door, she turned around to face him again. She raised her eyebrow. What kind a man he is? Why is he always being too straight and have a complete lack of emotion? _

_ "Hey. Do you really feel bad about not remembering anything that night and the day we first met?" she asked. _

_ "Of course." He answered. _

_ "Well, don't be." She gave him a widened smile. "Because I just made it all up." She added with a witty grin. _

_ "You what?!" he couldn't believe what he just heard._

_ "Oh, come on! You need to loosen up a little bit. You're always being a boss man around here. Too serious and not fun." She chuckled._

_ "That was good, though. I didn't even realize that you just made it all up. You sounded so convincing." He amused. _

_ "Ha! I thought you are a better profiler than I am. I mean, what's the point of being a profiler if you can't even use your skill for another advantage." _

_ "Advantage? Seriously? God! I hate profilers!"_

_ She laughed. And Aaron just wondered why a simple short crunchy laughter from her could lighten up his mood after this freaky night of paper work stacks. _

_ "And I am wondering what kind of date you might have?" he asked after realize another humorous bull from her. _

_ She chuckled._

_ "A hot tub fill with bubble bath, a glass of wine and the voice of John Mayer on my Ipod. How am I supposed to say that those aren't my dates?"_

_ "Very funny." He annoyed. _

_ "Gotcha! You know what, I don't want to sound so creepy, but as a good subordinate, I'm gonna give you an advice." _

_ "Really? And what's that? Miss probie." He mocked her._

_ "You need a little touch of humor." Emily smiled at him. "Good night…. Sir." She affirmed her last word then walked out from Aaron's office. _

_ It made him widened his smile. _

_ Just after she reached her desk, the smile on her face already wiped out. She made it all up. All of it except the story of their first met. The day she locked out into his dark eyes for the first time. The moment she realized that Aaron Hotchner already left something that she couldn't wipe it out so easily. Even after all these years. She never heard of him anymore while worked with Interpol and CIA. When she finally found out that this man would be his supervisor in B.A.U, those feeling that she thought had gone, remains there and so easily ignited after she finally met him again at his office. _

_ She knows exactly that this is crazy. There is no way he could feel the way she feels for him. Besides, he is going through something big in his life right now. The divorce. She doesn't want to jeopardize their working relationship. Despite the fact that she finally met him again made her happy, she still feels it is wrong. She has to be on top of her game here. She has to be professional. But right now she can't even sure how to do that if her heart races fast every time she catches a glimpse of him. 'This is really gonna suck!'_


End file.
